


So Wrong, But So Right

by phanceptional



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Amazingphil - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, danisnotonfire - Freeform, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanceptional/pseuds/phanceptional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a crush on Mr. Lester, the new extremely attractive English teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wrong, But So Right

**Author's Note:**

> idk i saw this headcannon on nsfwphannetwork on tumblr and i really liked it. also sorry if there are some grammatical errors, i annoyingly couldn’t find a beta to read this over. ALSO this is my first attempt at writing smut so don’t judge too harshly.

Dan sighed and rolled over in his bed, trying to stop the alarm that was making that god-awful noise. He was just about to go back to sleep for a while, not caring much as to whether he was late to school or not, when he remembered that his first lesson would be with  _him_  today. **  
**

_Mr. Lester._

Mr. Lester was new to the school this year, and although it was only the second week of school, almost everyone had a crush on him already.

Dan couldn’t blame them, honestly. Mr. Lester had definitely become Dan’s favorite teacher. He was nice, always cracked jokes, and he genuinely cared about what he was teaching without making it boring for everyone else. It also helped that he had a lot of common interests with Dan, as he always talked about his favorite bands and video games, like Muse and Pokemon. Not to mention, he was extremely attractive. In fact, Dan secretly had a massive crush on Mr. Lester, which is why he was now hurrying to make himself look presentable enough to show up.

He decided on going for his usual outfit, a pastel purple jumper with light grey skinny jeans and white vans.  He quickly straightened his hair and looked at himself through the mirror. He fiddled with his hair and clothes a bit before finally deciding he looked cute enough for Mr. Lester’s eyes.

He brushed his teeth, grabbed a cereal bar, and was out of the door as fast as can be, not even bothering to say goodbye to his family.

–

On the walk to school, Dan couldn’t stop thinking about Mr. Lester. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way his jet black hair slightly fell in front of his eyes as he leaned over Dan to help him with his work. He couldn’t stop thinking about his toned arms, completely covered in tattoos, with the sleeves of his shirt pushed up. He couldn’t stop thinking about his gorgeous blue eyes, in perfect contrast with his dark hair and pale skin.

_Whoa_ , Dan thought. He knew he needed to stop thinking such things, this was his teacher for God’s sake.

He shook his shoulders, trying to calm himself down as he approached the school. As he entered, he was immediately greeted by his two best friends, Chris and Pj.

“Hey Dan, you ok?” Chris asked, “You look a bit nervous.”

“Is it that obvious?” Dan stuttered, looking down, “I have Mr. Lester first period, of course I’m nervous.”

At this, Pj and Chris both started laughing, amused as they were well aware of Dan’s crush on the older man.

Dan, however, was not amused, as he folded his arms across his chest and let out a sigh.

A few seconds later, when Chris and Pj were finally done laughing, Dan spoke up.

“Are you quite finished?” he asked, “This isn’t funny, it’s a serious problem.”

“Dan, he’s our teacher.” Pj said, a stern look upon his face, “It’s not like anything is gonna happen between you two, you know that right?”

“Of course I do, I’m not an idiot.” Dan scoffed.

Pj smiled slightly, looking to his right to see none other than Mr. Lester himself walking towards the trio.

“Great, because he’s coming this way now.” Pj said, smirking.

Dan quickly looked in the direction Mr. Lester was coming from and blushed as he laid his eyes upon the man.

Today, he was wearing black dress trousers and a tucked-in white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, of course, and the first two buttons undone. In Dan’s eyes, he looked godly.

Mr. Lester smiled as he approached the boys, a small stack of paper in his hands.

“Hello boys, I saw you as I was walking out of the teacher’s lounge and figured I’d give you your essays back now rather than later.” he said, rummaging through the stack of papers, pulling out their respective pieces of work.

“Chris,” Mr. Lester said, “I was quite impressed with your essay, most people show a lot of bias towards such a controversial topic, but I think you covered the problems of sexism in a great way.” he smiled, a proud look showing on his face.

Chris smiled and nodded, silently thanking his teacher.

“Pj,” Mr Lester began, “I’ll be honest, your topic could have used a little more supporting evidence, but other than that, it was fantastic. Well done!”

“Thanks, sir. I appreciate it!” Pj grinned, looking over his paper.

Then Mr. Lester’s eyes fell upon Dan, and Dan immediately knew that something wasn’t quite right.

“Erm, boys, do you think I can have a word with Dan in private please?” Mr. Lester asked.

Chris and Pj scurried off down the hall to their lockers and Mr. Lester turned back to Dan.

“Dan, I’m going to get straight to the point, your essay was rather weak.” he said, his eyes filled with what looked like disappointment.

“Weak? B-But, I worked really hard on that essay!” Dan stuttered out, suddenly feeling extremely overwhelmed with failure.

“I believe you, Dan. It’s not the topic, or even the contents of the essay, it was the structure. You’re in your last year of high school and yet you’re writing says otherwise.” Mr. Lester addressed.

“Well, is there anything I can do to fix that? I really don’t want to disappoint you again, Mr. Lester.” Dan mumbled, looking down to avoid embarrassment.

“Dan,” Mr. Lester chuckled softly, “You didn’t disappoint me at all! You just need a little bit of help, that’s all. I’ll tell you what, stay after school today and I’ll help you. It doesn’t have to be for long, just thirty minutes or so? We can work on it every day until your writing skill is where it’s supposed to be, does that sound good?”

Dan looked up into Mr. Lester’s soft, blue eyes and found reassurance.

“Y-Yeah, sounds good. Thank you so much, sir.” Dan smiled, his gaze lingering on his teacher.

“It’s not a problem at all, Dan. Now, come on, we’ll be late if we don’t hurry.” Mr. Lester said, turning away from Dan and walking to his classroom.

–

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, although he made sure to pay extra close attention in Mr. Lester’s class to absorb any information that might be helpful to him.

When fifteen minutes were left of the school day, Dan started to get nervous. He’d be alone for 30 minutes with Mr. Lester, his ridiculously gorgeous teacher who he just so happened to have a crush on.

He knew deep down that he had no real reason to be nervous, it’s not like anything was going to happen, but Mr. Lester just seemed to intimidate him immensely. He wanted to impress Mr. Lester, he wanted to let him know that he was capable of writing well.

The remaining minutes passed by quicker than Dan expected, the bell signaling that it was finally the end of the school day.

Dan grabbed his books, heading out of the classroom and going towards his locker to grab his English notebook.

After that, he quickly stopped at the bathroom just to make sure he looked alright before heading towards Mr. Lester’s classroom.

He stood outside the room, stomach in knots, and gently tapped his knuckles on the door.

“Come in!” Mr. Lester called.

Dan slowly opening the door, blushing slightly as Mr. Lester smiled at him.

“So,” Mr. Lester began, “Ready to start?”

“Y-Yeah, although I’m not exactly sure what you’re going to be teaching me.” Dan chuckled.

“Just basic sentence structure, mostly. Don’t worry, it’s really simple.” Mr. Lester assured.

He began by illustrating examples of a proper sentence structure on the board while Dan silently took notes. After he was finished with that, he gave Dan a sheet of paper with improper sentences on it that Dan had to fix.

Dan was breezing through the problems when he came upon a sentence that was rather hard to fix.

“Erm, Mr. Lester?” Dan asked, looking up at his teacher’s desk.

“It’s after hours, you can call me Phil.” he smiled, walking towards Dan, “What’s the problem?”

Mr. Lester grabbed a chair and sat next to Dan, his body way too close for Dan to concentrate properly.

“It’s, um, t-this particular, erm, sentence is a bit difficult and-” Dan stuttered, stopping when Phil started laughing softly.

“Hey! Why are you laughing at me?” Dan accused, not able to help the small giggle that escaped his mouth.

“Nothing,” Phil said, chuckling, “You’re just extremely cute when you’re flustered.”

Dan’s eyes widened slightly and a small blush crept up his cheeks.

“Oh God, that was…extremely unprofessional. I’m so sorry, Dan, forgive me.” Phil admitted, eyes gazing away from the younger boy.

Dan, although extremely flustered, gazed almost adoringly at his teacher in front of him.

“Mr. Lest- Phil, you don’t have to be sorry,” Dan assured. “It’s okay, really.”

Phil’s eyes met Dan’s and he smiled softly, acknowledging Dan’s reassurance.

“Alright. Anyway, let’s get back to English, shall we?” Phil said, brushing off what had just happened seconds prior.

Dan’s mind wanted to linger on the event, but he willed himself to pay attention to what Phil was saying.

Phil spent a couple of minutes explaining to Dan how to fix the sentences before giving him another sheet of examples, Dan fixing the sentences with no help this time.

After a few more sheets of examples, thirty minutes had passed and it was time for Dan to leave.

He began to pack up his things and turned to Phil.

“Thanks again for helping me, Phil, I really appreciate it.” he smiled, finishing packing his things and slinging his back over his shoulder.

“It’s my pleasure!” Phil grinned, “It is my job, after all. Same time tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course, see you then!” Dan smiled, turning away and walking out the door.

As he exited the building and started walking home, Phil calling him cute flooded into his mind. It made him blush just thinking about it.

Dan knew that it was obviously an accident…however, he couldn’t help but wonder if Phil actually meant what he said.

He frowned slightly and shook his head, trying not to get his hopes up. After all, even if Phil did mean what he said, he wouldn’t make a move on Dan, would he?

The thought lingered in Dan’s head as he reached his home, opening the door and immediately climbing up the stairs into his bedroom.

He flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes and exhaling loudly, thoughts of Phil still processing in his head.

He finally decided, instead of moping about and thinking about Phil for the rest of the day, he would play video games until dinner.

–

An hour and a half later, Dan was at the third warp room on Crash Bandicoot 2 when his mother called for dinner.

He went downstairs and joined the rest of his family; his mum, dad, and little brother. Himself and his family weren’t necessarily close, but they were very accepting of Dan’s sexuality and his personal decisions, most of them anyway.

“So, Dan, did staying after school with Mr. Lester do you any good?” his mother asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

“Yeah, mum, it was really nice of him to help me. I’m gonna stay after tomorrow as well, is that okay?” he asked, hoping she wouldn’t mind.

“Of course, Daniel! Anything to help you with your schoolwork.” she smiled, resuming eating and engaging in a different conversation with Dan’s father.

After dinner was over, Dan went back in his room to continue playing Crash Bandicoot until he was tired. Anything to keep his mind off of his teacher.

–

When many hours had passed, Dan finally turned his Playstation off, realizing that if he didn’t sleep soon, he wouldn’t be in a good enough mood to stay after school tomorrow.

He changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, almost instantaneously falling asleep.  _Tomorrow would be a great day_ , he thought.

–

Today, evidently, was not a good day.

Dan’s alarm didn’t go off, making him nearly ten minutes late to school. Thankfully, he didn’t have a class with Mr. Lester today, which saved him a lot of unwanted embarrassment.

However, because he was in such a rush to get to school, he didn’t get to spend as much time on his appearance as he would have liked to. His hair was half-straightened, and he was wearing the same jeans as yesterday, paired with a black t-shirt and a pastel blue cardigan. He was definitely not as cute as he wanted to be for Phil.

Luckily, though, the rest of the day passed by quite quickly, and Dan wasn’t as nervous as he was yesterday.

When the final bell dismissed everyone, Dan went to his locker to grab his English things before being approached by Chris and Pj.

“Hey Dan, wanna come over to mine? We were gonna order pizza and watch some movies.” Pj asked.

“Sorry, I can’t, I’m staying after school to get help from Mr. Lester.” Dan smirked, shutting his locker.

“Wait, wait, wait. What kind of help are you talking about here?” Chris asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up, Chris.” Dan scoffed, “He’s helping me with my sentence structure because it’s making my essays weak, apparently. I should get going now, though, maybe we can hangout this weekend.” he said, turning from his friends and walking to Phil’s room.

He knocked on the door and entered as Phil called for him to come in.

Dan found Phil by the chalkboard, looking more attractive than Dan had ever seen as he was wearing a dark blue galaxy button up, rather than his usual white one. Phil in dark clothing was so aesthetically pleasing to Dan, he couldn’t help himself from gawking.

“Dan? You alright?” Phil asked, concerned at the way Dan was looking at him.

Dan shook his head slightly and cleared his throat.

“Erm yeah, it’s just, well, I-I like your shirt.” Dan said, mentally cursing himself for not being able to form coherent sentences around Phil.

A small blush formed on Phil’s cheeks and he looked away, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a small smile.

“Thanks, Dan. I’ve found that darker colors suit my pale skin a lot better than lighter ones.” Phil confessed.

“Hell yeah they do.” Dan admitted, realizing that he just said that out loud. “Um, I mean, sorry, that’s not what I meant to say.” he said, getting extremely flustered.

“Is it not?” Phil smirked, leaning back on his desk and folding his toned arms across his chest.

Dan’s face flushed a deep shade of red as he looked down, trying to avoid the intimidating vortex that was Phil’s eyes.

Phil chuckled softly and walked over to Dan, lightly grabbing his chin and tilting it upwards, forcing Dan to look straight into Phil’s eyes.

“You’re adorable, Dan. And you know what?” Phil cooed.

Phil leaned forward and ever so gently placed a small kiss upon Dan’s cheek.

“I’m not even sorry for saying it this time.” Phil breathed, moving to turn away from Dan and continue with their lesson.

Dan, however, had other plans. He mustered up all the courage he had and grabbed Phil’s wrist, forcing him to turn around and clashed their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Phil’s eyes went wide, not expecting such forwardness from the younger boy. Phil then relaxed into the kiss, bringing his hands to Dan’s waist and grasping firmly.

Dan’s arms found his way around Phil’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Phil started moving forward, backing Dan into his desk and hoisting him on top of it.

Phil moved his mouth to Dan’s neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses, Dan letting out small whimpers at the new contact.

These soft kisses soon turned into bites and slight sucking, and Dan was practically moaning at the over-sensitivity.

Dan slowly started unbuttoning Phil’s shirt, pushing it off him and running his fingers over his smooth, tattoo-covered chest.

He pulled Phil’s face back up to his, reconnecting their mouths. Dan used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Phil’s mouth, earning a slight moan from the older man.

Meanwhile, Phil pushed Dan’s cardigan off of him and played with the hem of his t-shirt.

“This okay?” he asked, voice husky and needy.

“Fuck yes.” Dan breathed, lifting his arms up, allowing Phil to discard his shirt.

Phil’s eyes roamed over Dan’s body, and suddenly Dan felt extremely self-conscious.

He rubbed his arm, looking away, trying to avoid Phil’s gaze.

“Hey,” Phil whispered, grabbing Dan’s face in his hands, “You’re so beautiful.” he said, earning a shy smile from Dan.

Phil rejoined their mouths together, pushing Dan softly down onto the desk.

He began kissing and biting down Dan’s neck again, leaving small bruises that people would definitely notice, but Dan didn’t care.

His mind started to clear a bit as he realized that this was actually happening. Mr. Lester was kissing Dan’s neck. He had a crush on his teacher practically since he first saw him, and here he was sprawled out on top of his desk with Mr. Lester on top of him. He had fantasized about doing this with his teacher before, and now it was coming true. And Dan was absolutely loving it.

He was stopped from any other coherent thoughts as Phil’s tongue darted out to Dan’s nipple, biting it slightly.

Dan moaned, reaching his hand up to fist Phil’s hair, pulling lightly.

Phil continued kissing down Dan’s body as he reached the hem of his jeans.

He started slowly unbuttoning them before looking back up to Dan.

“Are you sure this is okay, Dan?” Phil asked, concerned for Dan’s consent.

“Yes, Phil. Oh my god, yes.” Dan breathed, urging him to continue.

Phil smirked and slowly pulled Dan’s jeans off, taking his boxers with them.

He took Dan’s length into his hand, stroking it slowly and earning small mewls from Dan.

“P-Phil, please…I need-” Dan gasped, his sentence interrupted by Phil taking him fully into his mouth.

Phil began bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking softly.

“Fuck, Phil, don’t stop.” Dan panted, his hands making their way into Phil’s hair yet again.

Phil continued, his hand cupping around Dan’s balls, making Dan let out a choked gasp.

He hummed around Dan’s cock, earning a very loud moan from the younger boy writhing beneath him.

“Shh, baby, we don’t want anyone to hear you.” Phil whispered, taking Dan back into his mouth again.

Dan’s own hand covered his mouth to prevent him from making any noise, although it was quite hard as Phil’s mouth was doing the most amazing things to him.

After a few more minutes of sucking, Phil pulled off with a pop and began undoing his belt.

He looked down at a very flustered Dan and smiled softly, gaze lingering at the beauty of the younger boy.

He leaned down to kiss him gently, moving his mouth to Dan’s ear.

“How far did you want to take this, baby?” Phil whispered.

Dan shuddered at Phil’s huskiness and kissed him once again.

“I..” kiss, “..want you..” kiss “..to fuck me..” Dan breathed, moving his hands to unbutton Phil’s pants.

Phil kicked them off along with his boxers and opened one of the desk drawers. He fumbled around until he found a small bottle of lube, Dan noticing that it was half gone.

_Did he do this with other students?_  Dan thought, his stomach dropping.

Phil seemed to pick up on Dan’s thoughts, brushing Dan’s hair out of his face and planting a small kiss on his forehead.

“I’ve never done this before,” Phil said reassuringly, “Well, not with a student anyway, I promise. I’m the only one that’s used it.”

Dan smiled and brought Phil down for another quick kiss, nodding his head in understandment.

Phil opened the bottle and squirted a generous amount on his fingers, circling Dan’s hole.

He slowly pushed a finger in, all the way to his knuckle, fingering Dan slowly.

Dan winced slightly at the intrusion, not having done something like this in a while. After a few moments, he nodded at Phil, signaling him to continue.

Phil added another finger, curling them slightly, trying to find Dan’s spot.

He continued for a few more seconds before Dan let out a high pitch squeak and grasped Phil’s arm.

Phil smirked seductively, adding a third finger and continuously pressing against Dan’s prostate.

“Ah, fuck Phil!” Dan choked, “I need you…now.” he ordered.

Phil obeyed, sliding his fingers out, Dan feeling very empty at the loss.

Phil used the remained lube to coat his length, positioning himself at Dan’s entrance.

“Let me know if this hurts at all.” Phil said, smoothing Dan’s hair back, “You set the pace, alright?”

Dan nodded, grabbing onto Phil’s biceps.

Phil slowly pushed himself in, Dan’s face scrunching up slightly.

Phil continued until he bottomed out, waiting for Dan’s permission to move.

He took Dan’s length in his hand, trying to help Dan take his mind off the pain.

Dan sighed softly as Phil began stroking him, the pain starting to subside.

“O-Okay..you can move now.” Dan affirmed.

Phil began moving slowly, not wanting to cause Dan anymore pain.

After a few soft moans from Dan, he started to thrust faster and harder. Dan cried out, Phil hitting his spot, and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss.

Phil’s mouth returned to Dan’s neck, sucking gently as Dan’s hands grasped Phil’s back, making small scratches.

He continued thrusting into Dan’s spot over and over again, making Dan’s vision blurry due to the immense pleasure.

“Fuck, harder!” Dan cried, scratching Phil more intensely.

Phil obeyed, thrusting hard into Dan and moaning quietly.

He reached down between their bodies and grasped Dan’s cock, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts.

Phil could feel himself getting close, moving faster and deeper inside of Dan.

“Shit, baby, you feel so good. So tight. I’m close.” Phil whispered, kissing Dan hard on the mouth.

Dan hearing his teacher swear and talk about him like that nearly sent him over the edge, being very close to orgasming himself.

When Phil ran his thumb through Dan’s slit, using pre-cum as a makeshift lube, he lost it.

“I-I’m gonna..!” Dan choked, coming hard all over his stomach.

Phil thrusted a few more times before feeling himself spill into his student, moaning his name quietly.

When the two finally came down from their high, Phil pulled out and half-collapsed onto Dan.

After a few seconds of silence, Dan started giggling quietly.

Phil lifted his head up and quirked an eyebrow at the boy laid beneath him.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, thinking he did something wrong.

“Nothing, it’s just, I never would have thought you, a guy practically covered head to toe in tattoos, would be interested in a guy like me.” Dan said, continuing to chuckle.

Phil smiled and kissed Dan on the cheek, stroking his hair softly.

“Of course I’m interested in you. You’re so damn cute, staring at me all the time in class and getting flustered whenever I talk to you. How could I not like you?” Phil grinned, noticing Dan’s cheeks flush at the compliments.

Phil pushed himself off of Dan, grabbing a few tissues to clean themselves up.

When they were finished with that, they quickly got dressed and Dan sat on top of one of the student’s desks.

“So…” he trailed off, swinging his legs back and forth.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Phil asked, striding toward him and cupping his cheek.

“Just, erm, like, what does this make us? I mean, I know you’re like four years older than me, and maybe being in a relationship with your student is wrong, and you could probably do a lot better than me anyway, but-” Dan was cut off by Phil kissing him gently.

He pulled back and gazed into Dan’s eyes, trapping Dan in the beautiful vortex.

“This isn’t wrong at all, Dan.” Phil whispered, gently, “This is very, very right.”

_The End._


End file.
